


Clary Fray Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Clary Fray imagines from my Tumblr





	Clary Fray Imagines

It was Clary's eighteenth birthday today but being younger than her you had to go to school instead of hanging out with her and Simon. You wanted to skip school for the day but your mom was adamant that you attend. She told you " You need to go and keep your grades up" which didn't make sense as you were at the top of your class for everything but you didn't want to argue with her, not on Clary's birthday. Clary did promise that she would hang out with you at the weekend though. It did hurt a bit that she didn't want to hang out with you on her birthday but her friends instead, she doesn't even want you to come tonight to Simon's performance. Instead you had to stay home.

 

Luckily for you because your mom was so distracted with Clary and the fact it was her eighteenth birthday she allowed you to stay at your friends house tonight and go to a party that someone in your grade was hosting, not that she knew about the party part.

 

-

 

You were so busy having fun at the party that you had no idea what happened that night with Clary. It was 9am and you went back to your apartment to grab a few things as last night your friends suggested a shopping trip. As you walked into the apartment it was silent. Normally you were met with the bustling of your mom making breakfast or the conversation between Clary and Simon about his new band name but today nothing. "Mom! Clary! I'm home." You shouted as you walked into the kitchen. No one. "Hello! Is anyone home?" You shouted again checking each room. "Mom... Clary?" You got to the last room in the house and still nobody.

 

Confusion mixed with worry crossed your face. If they were out they would text you but when you checked your phone you had no new text messages except one from your friend. You tried calling Clary but it went to voicemail. You then tried calling your mom but you heard her ringtone back in the kitchen 'she must have left it here by accident' you thought, not thinking much of it. You grabbed what you came here for and left a note letting your mom know where you were going today and you also texted Clary relaying the same message.

 

-

 

Clary ran into the apartment looking for your mom, similar to the way you did it not that long ago but with more distress in her voice. "Mom!" She looked around the place frantically looking for any sign that she was here. "Mom!" She shouted again, this time in the kitchen when her eyes fell onto the note you left in the kitchen. "Oh, no... Y/N." Clary breathed and got her phone out to see your messages, not noticing Dot was behind her.

 

-

 

After the demon attack at your apartment Clary was back at the institute. When she stirred from the sleep she was under, after the demon hurt her, Clary blinked a few times before realising what had happened. She leapt off of the bed and looked around the room, her eyes landing on Jace. "Where's Y/N?" She asked.

 

"Who's Y/N?" Jace asked, getting up off the chair he was on.

 

"My-my sister. She was at the apartment today. Where is she?" Clary was hysterical now, the thought of losing both her mom and sister on the same day just broke her.

 

"Clary, you were the only one there."

 

"She left a note and she was in there... oh god. What if- what if they took her. She was out last night with her friends. She has no idea what is going on." Clary was panicking now, shaking. Jace stood in front of her and rubbed her arms to try and calm her down.

 

"We'll find her, I promise." He promised wiping the tears that were falling down her face. They were interrupted by Clary's phone buzzing. After the first buzz she immediately answered not taking in the caller ID.

 

"Y/N!" She said hopeful which soon changed when she realised it was Simon on the other end. "Oh, hey Simon. You haven't seen or heard from Y/N, have you?" The conversation carried on about why Clary was in, what looked like to him, an abandoned church and how you weren't answering your phone before it's probably dead or turned off. Simon then said he was outside.

 

-

 

"Do you have anything of hers on you?" Jace interrupted Clary's reunion with Simon.

 

"I think I have one of her scarfs in my van." Simon answered. "She's always leaving her things in there." Him and Clary laughed at your habit.

 

"That'll work. I should be able to track her with it." Simon went to his van and got your scarf out for Jace to track you with it. Jace held your scarf and started tracking you with it. "Got her location. Lets go." He informed them and climbed into Simons van telling him where to go.

 

When they found you Clary jumped out of the van before it stopped. She ran up to you and hugged you tightly. You relaxed under are embrace when you realised who it was. "Thank god you're okay." Clary said not letting you go.

 

"Of course I'm okay but I won't be if you don't let go, it's kinda hard to breathe."

 

"Right, sorry." Clary apologised letting you go. "I was just worried about you. You weren't picking up your phone."

 

"It died when I was my friends place, sorry. What's going on anyway? No one was home when I went round this morning."

 

Clary gulped. She had no idea how to tell you that your mom is missing and has lied to you both for your whole life about being a Shadowhunter. She turned to Jace and asked. "What should I tell her?"

 

"Clary, who are you talking to?" You laughed anxiously.

 

"You can't see him?"

 

You shook your head. "Clary there's no one there."

 

"Whatever your mom used on you both must still be in effect for Y/N." Jace suggested, now deglamoured so you can see him. You looked at him with wide eyes, shocked and confused that he appeared out of no where. "We can discuss this in a bit but for now you need to come with me so you're safe." Jace said now turned to you and stepped forwards toward you but you took a step back.

 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." You gestured to Jace. Turning to Clary you continued. "This is crazy. What the hell is going on."

 

"I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to try... mom lied to us for our whole life. She kept a whole other world from us. The downworld. We're Shadowhunters Y/N. Just like Jace here." Clary told you. After looking at your sister like she's lost it for a few minutes you bursted out laughing earning puzzled looks from both Clary and Jace. You stopped laughing once you saw Clary's expression hasn't changed.

 

"Oh... your serious. Okay, well, that's just- that's just insane."

 

"Hate to interrupt but we have to get going. We've been out here too long and soon they'll find you both." Jace interrupted.

 

"Look, blondie, I'm not going anywhere with you and neither is my sister. I don't care what game you're playing but I'm not getting involved."

 

"Y/N, it's the truth, okay. We're Shadowhunters. There are demons, and vampires, and werewolves, and warlocks, and seelies. They're all real."

 

"Yeah, I'm going home now." You huffed, frustrated at this craziness your sister is suggesting and started walking away.

 

"I think it's time for plan B." Clary whispered to Jace.

 

"I don't know why we didn't start with plan B in the first place. Could have saved a lot of time." Jace replied getting ready for plan B.


End file.
